


Oh Yeah Frostbite's a Thing

by The_Forgotten_Spring



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First posted fic no clue what to tag, Fluff, Gen, Jesse gives Gabe a headache, Jesse has no clue that dying from cold is a thing, dad!gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Spring/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Spring
Summary: Prompt: Anything Dad!GabeGabe is put in charge of Jesse. He expects bad behavior or even the kid mouthing off to authority. He wasn't expecting to make sure the kid didn't catch frost bite.





	Oh Yeah Frostbite's a Thing

Gabe swore he was going to staple a blanket to the kid.

He didn’t blame Jesse too much for his bad habits, but this particular one was making him worry for the kid’s health. When confronted Jesse’d explained back in Blackwatch it was be ready when the higher ups were ready, so he was used to just sleeping wherever and whenever. Of course, this wasn’t a problem in the desert, but in a freezing cold Swiss base? Yeah, Gabe had a reason to be worried. 

It became sort of a-, habit for the elder. Gabe would take his jacket or a blanket from the med pack on the wall and flop it over the youth. Either Jesse was unaware of the action or simply didn’t mention it. But honestly? It was fine. Gabe would prefer not being known as a softy outside of his few friends. Although the look Ana gave him when she’d catch him doing it made him want to childishly stick out his tongue at her.

“You’re getting cozy with that Deadlock kid.” Jack mentioned one day offhandedly, as they ate their lunch. Gabe had simply rolled his eyes, leaning back and hooking his ankle under the table to allow him to stretch and turn towards the other.

“In what way Jack? I’m in charge of the kid of course I’m getting cozy,” after a moment Gabe couldn’t help tacking on a quick, “Plus the kid has a name.” as Jack huffed with a smirk directed at the other.

“Yeah I know. You picked him up just to spite me, didn’t ya?” Jack inquired, dropping the first part. The words simply got a rumbling laugh from the other.

“Guilty as charged. Plus, that kid would die out here.” he explained thumb jabbing towards where Jesse was grabbing his food with a short almost sleeveless shirt on, ignoring the freezing temperatures in the mess hall. The blonde hummed in agreement, before turning back to Gabe.

“You have a point. It was his first time seeing snow when he got here right?” Jack questioned, taking a bite of the mash potatoes on his tray. Gabe chuckled at the memory, taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, kid was overjoyed.”

“You two sound like gossiping teens.” the two men turned to Ana who clanked down her tray on the opposite side of the table. She pulled back her hair with a tie, before setting her steely eyes on them, showing a warmth very few were privy to. “He may be young, but he’s no kid. He can take care of himself Gabe. Don’t worry yourself sick.” she advised, eating some of the vegetables on her tray. Gabe nodded, not wanting to argue. It was true he shouldn’t worry if the kid was going to catch a cold. It wasn’t his job per say. Jack huffed looking over his shoulder at the subject of their conversation taking in Jesse picking a fight with someone again, over something probably stupid.

“Sure, acts like a kid.” he mumbled, getting a laugh out of Gabe and a short scolding from Ana. The rest of their conversations ran on the side of jokes and talk about the next missions they would be going on. Leaving the previous topic for Gabe to stew over.

Later that evening as Gabe was walking towards his quarters he spotted Jesse again sleeping out in the open in a chilled hallway. A soft huff passed Gabe’s lips as he pulled off his jacket without thinking and flopped it over the sleeping kid, taking in the Stetson pulled low over the younger’s face. Gabe watched for a moment as the other’s chest rose and lowered slowly with the heaviness of sleep. Gabe smirked, as he turned and continued down the hallway. After a long moment, the movement of a Stetson tipped up as an eye slid towards the now empty hallway, before sliding to the jacket lying over the owner of said eye. Jesse sighed, a soft smile coming to his face, as he relaxed against the wall again.

“Thanks Reyes.” he mumbled, closing his eyes and returning to his blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first posted fanfic. I know it's short but I needed to break that wall somehow. I hope you enjoyed it I may add more later depending if I get inspiration or not. Anyways! Have a nice day! ^_^


End file.
